Welcome Home
by Aroudami
Summary: Magnus is home alone and he can't stand it. he's missing Alec and can't wait for him to get home. How does he pass the time? What shock is Alec in for when he finally comes home?


Welcome home- malec

Magnus was hot, and not just literally. His skin tingled and ached. His heart sped up and he groaned. He was bothered- all thanks to that sexy, amazing blue eyed shadowhunter.

He suppressed a shiver, a gasp escaping as he leaned against his dinningroom table. He could just see virgin Alec begging and screaming under him, needing release. He wanted Alec to cum all over his backside, hell, he wanted him in and around him. He wanted to taste him, to hear him, to just...have him.

A growl of frustration escaped his throat as a dull throb alerted him to his need. He shifted, a hand trailing down his naked chest. He paused briefly, toying with his taunt nipples. Another gasp escaped and he arched into his own hand.

God, where was Alec? He wanted to curl his fingers in that dark black hair. He wanted that hot firm, wet mouth surrounding his sex. Damn, why did he have to be hunting bloody demons at a time like this?!

A groan escaped the warlock and he arched farther from the table, a delectable shudder coursing through his spine as his hand teasingly rubbed at the bulge through his leather pants.

His head fell back and he moaned, gripping his bulge through the material. He could feel himself throb. His left hand clenched the table, knuckles white with the effort to stay standing.

He couldn't take it.

He was so horny, so hard, so needy!

His hand fumbled with the zipper, pulling himself hastily out of his pants, pushing them nimbly down to cup around his bare butt.

His cat eyes gleamed in the dim light, a moan of relief escaping as his soft hand touched his hard flesh. Another groan escaping as he bucked up into his hand. His head hanging back, spiky ebony hair sticking to his forehead.

His hand curled tight against his penis, stroking in languid motions. His thumb brushing against his head, smearing the pre cum.

In his mind he could feel Alec below him, dressed In nothing but a simple, glittering cockring, his gorgeous cock throbbing as he bounced his head, blue eyes closed as he focused on giving Magnus a mindblowing blow job.

The warlock moaned louder this time, his hand speeding up across the heated, throbbing flesh.

He could see Alec's hand reaching up, one grasping the base of his cock and turning, his other groping and messaging his full balls. His tongue skilfully working in between the slit of his cock,lapping up the excess fluid that leaked from the tip.

His breathing sped up, his chest heaving now. His head falling fully back in the throws of passion. His hand moved in unsteady, erratic motions. He was close.

He was oh so close.

His head fell to his chest as he moaned louder, breath coming in pants. HIs eyes shut as he squeezed and worked his cock, his hips bucking and rocking into his hand.

" fuuuck...yes" He groaned, his left hand white against the table he gripped.

In the back of his mind he heard the click of keys and a door opening.

He couldn't stop. He was picturing Alec coming over his bareback, soiling his tanned skin with his essence. He moaned.

" Magnus? Where are you?"

It was Alec.

Magnus groaned, his abdomen tensing, his breath hitching in his throat as his head fell to the side to look at his lover. His mouth open in a silent moan, his eyes focusing on the black head of his lover as he walked into the room.

" Im hom-" Alec trailed off, the scene in front of him shocking him into silence.

" Aleeeec" The warlock breathed, his hips bucking wildly into his hand, his back arching off the table as he cried out. The tension releasing as the milky white liquid squirted from his cock, splattering against the tiled floor.

A deep groan of satisfaction escaped the warlock and he released the table, sliding to the floor. His eyes shut momentarily before he reopened them.

Alec's face had turned ten different shades of red, his mouth open and his eyes staring at the milky liquid on the floor. " I..." He trailed off and swallowed. That had been...arousing.

Magnus followed his gaze and with a lazy hand, he snapped his fingers, the mess disappearing. " I would say I'm sorry but you know I'm not" he flashed him a grin, tucking himself back into his pants as he stood up. He'd been caught in the act and he didnt give a bloody damn! After all, the blame could only be placed on the shadowhunter in front of him.

" welcome home" He grinned.


End file.
